Three times
by Lexi Lestrange
Summary: Dean sees Castiel 3 times, but what does three visits have an impact on?


I saw Castiel three times in my life. Three significant times. The first was when I crashed my car. Well I didn't crash my car, he drove into me. The second was when my niece was dying. And the third and final time I saw him was at his funeral.

I was driving about twenty miles an hour, I know not really a record for me. I was in a school zone, But I was relaxing, listening to Hell or High Water by AC/DC, letting all my stress melt away. And out of now where a truck slams into the side of my baby, the Impala. Luckily we were in a not very populated area, most everyone was away on vacations. Just that time of the year, I guess. We both got out of the car, and I was met by him apologizing profusely. He was babbling on about how he wasn't looking out for anyone else, and he didn't see me. He was saying that he would pay for any damages to the car, and any medical bills. The damage to my baby was almost irreversible. But I wasn't one for taking charity from strangers, especially strangers who almost killed my car, so I told him to shut up. He immediately stopped talking and just stood there watching me assess the damage done.

I kneeled down and touched the tires. The paint was scratched off in most places by the passenger seat, there was a large dent, and the tire looked pretty torn up. I took a deep breath in, I wasn't accustomed to seeing the Impala so fucked up. But I remained calm, stood up, and turned around.

"Dude, it's ok, I fix cars for a living, I have an auto shop I can work in. And don't worry abut any Medical bills. I'm perfectly fine."

"You're bleeding." came his reply. I looked down to where he pointed. My arm had a cut, probably from the glass from the window shattering.

"Eh, its no biggie, I'll just bandage it when I get home."

He took a step closer to me, and told me to hold out my arm. He reached his hands forward a bit, and I got a good look at him then.

He was not too tall, but not exactly short. Right there in the middle category. He had a strange look on his face, I could almost see the gears turning in his head when he took hold of my arm. His hands were more soft than rough; he didn't have a blue collar job, for sure. And then I caught sight of his eyes. His eyes were the bluest intensest thing I have ever seen in my life. They had rims of dark blue towards the outside, and towards the pupil they got softer and softer blue. His poke at the cut on my arm brought me back to reality.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, just needed to see if there was any nerve damage, and how deep the cut is."

I just stared blankly at him.

"I'm a doctor", came his reply.

Oh! What hospital do you work at?"

"This is no time for small talk, if this does not get looked at in an area with medical supplies, it could get infected and then your life will be shit for a while."

He dragged me over to his truck and said, "Get in, I'm driving you to my hospital, I'll call a tow to get your car and have then drop it off at the autoshop, what did you say it was again?"

Oh, um I didn't. It's called Winchester Auto, it's right off -"

"I know where it is."

He had this tone about him, that was very determined, and him cutting me off kinda threw me off for a second.

"Man, it's cool, we don't need to go to the hospital right now. And you don't need to drive me."

The truck engine roared. "Don't be stupid, what did you say your name was?"

"Uh.. Dean."

"Well, Dean, don't be stupid. A doctor and a car repairmen are present in a car accident with a hrt car, and a hurt human. We are going to the hospital so I can ensure I did not cause anymore damage than I have already done in my life."

Towards the last part he kinda faded away, and I assumed he had just gotten back from a really hard day at work or something, so I left it alone.

"Well thank you. You're pretty much the kindest person I've ever met on the road. Everyone else just yells and drives away, especially when its their fault."

"Do you get into accidents often?"

"I don't, accidents find me. I assume it's because of my gorgeous car that life wants to punish me in every other aspect."

He completely ignored everything I just said, and told me where there was aspirin in the glove compartment if my arm was hurting.

"I don't really like taking medicine, I'm ok. I can live with it while we go to the hospital."

He just turned his head and raised his eyebrow.

I immediately took two aspirin in my hands, and dry swallowed them. He had this strange affect on me, I would do whatever as to please him or something. He was a very strange man, he engaged me in conversation and then the next second acted as if we never started that conversation.

I ened up staying at the hospital for a few hours. First was the arm that was taken care of, and then he invited me to the hospital cafeteria for some coffee.

It was good coffee, and we talked about loads of things: cars, his work, my family, life, college, high school, but we stayed away from his family for the most part. I figured he had a sucky family and so I didn't mind ignoring it, I didn't really want to hear about his problems. We talked about my little brother, Sammy, and his wife and his daughter. We talked about so man things, it wasn't until much later that I realized I had spent three hours just at the hospital, and I had to get to the auto shop.

I thanked him for so much he's done for me, and I said my goodbye. It was fairly easy. I was content with leaving the hospital, but I didn't exactly want to leave with out making it ok to talk to him again, he was incredibly smart and very charming. It was nice to talk to someone who understood what it was like to work so hard for a good future. I told him he should come to the auto shop sometime, it was nice talking to him.

He wished me a goodbye, ad told me to be safe on the road.

When I went home that night after work, every time I tried to sleep all I could see was his eyes as they studied my arm, and his mouth as it spouted apologies. I didn't have a crush or anything, he was just the most interesting person I had met in a while.


End file.
